powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Power Rangers Blitzkrieg Force
Power Rangers Blitzkrieg Force is based on and an adaption of Dengeki Sentai Changeman in Toonwriter's Power Rangers series. Synopsis After already conquering hundreds of planets, the Inhuman Gozerian Empire sets its sights onto Earth. To defend the lands in such a great crisis, the military begins a special branch known as the Earth Defense Force, comprised of elite members from all areas of the military. Under the supervision of Commander Anderson, the numerous gathered soldiers of the Earth Defense Force begin a harsh training. As their first action, the Planet-Earter decide to eliminate those who pose the greatest risk of interfering with their invasion — the military. After a particularly brutal day of training, the Earth Defense Force are fed up with Anderson's cruel ways and abandon the training session. Soon afterwards they're met with an attack by numerous Planet-Eater's troops. Five surviving officers gather together, beaten and exhausted, but refusing to step down from this threat. Just then, the earth shakes and it empowers the five with the Earth Force, enabling them to possess the power of mythological beasts. With the mystical power of the Earth Force and the technology of the military, the Power Rangers Blitzkrieg Force begin their war against the Inhuman Gozerian League. Characters Rangers Allies *Blitz Team: a Support Group of the Earth Defense Force who aiding the Blitzkrieg Rangers. consists of Five Earth Defense Force Soldiers. *Chief Commander Anderson: Chief of the Earth Defense Force. Played by William Hurt. *Andrina: Guardian Princess of Merlana. *Kaina: A young girl from the planet Rezula. *Alpha 7 *Xylena: Xylena is a female tan-colored reptilian-like alien of the planet Kranix. Wife of Alion and mother of Toadstar and her infant daughter Korina. *Toadstar: Toadstar is a green male reptilian-like alien of the planet Kranix. He is the son of Alion and Xylena. Villains *Lord Zortek: The leader of the Inhuman Gozerian League appears to his followers as a blue limbless torso, which is an illusion created by his true form: a planet that eats others. *Vlad Luke Picard/Ghost Vlad Luke Picard/Powerful Vlad Luke Picard/Dracip *Predatron: A former space pirate. *Solaris: A woman with a male voice, until she got a female voice after the rangers got her reformed. *Reek Havock *Alion: is a large green reptile-like alien who pilots the main invasion ship of the Gozerian Empire during their attack on Earth. He mostly is a more comedic alien, fighting constantly with the napping Growdie whenever it is needed to rebuild and enlarge a Space Beast. When Kaina Convinced him to Defect and to reunited with his wife and including his son and daughter under protection of the Earth Defense Force. *Growdie: A one-eyed creature from the planet of the same name who is used by Gozerian League to enlarge its minions. Whenever a Space Beast is destroyed, Vlad sends Growdie down to Earth when he was abandoned alone on the mothership he is rescued by the Rangers to assist. on defeating Zortek by rebuilding and growing the destroyed Memory Doll of planet Merlana. *Nazons: The foot soldiers of Lord Zortek's empire. Ranger Roll Calls and Morphing Call *David: Let's Blitz out! Roll Call Team-Morph: "Blitzkrieg Force, change on!!" *David: Blitzkrieg Red Dragon! *Gerald: Blitzkrieg Black Griffon! *Ian: Blitzkrieg Blue Pegasus! *Mary: Blitzkrieg White Mermaid! *Penelope: Blitzkrieg Pink Phoenix! *Kylan: Blitzkrieg Yellow Sphinx! *David: We're the force that defends the Earth!! All: Power Rangers Blitzkrieg Force!!! Arsenal * Blitz Brace:The Blitzkrieg Rangers's transformation brace. Transformation call is Blitzkrieg Force, change on!! , followed by the name of the team or the transforming member. The transformation makes a pillar of Earth Force (represented by a cloud of steam rising from the ground) rise up while the suit emerges on them. It can also fire a Blitz Laser, emit a flash of light and can be used as a video phone for contact.The brace was originally created by Commander Anderson and given to all ten members of his unit, knowing that when the Earth Force was discovered, it would react with the brace and give both the powers and unlock its full potential. The five who unlocked the Earth Force became the Blitzkrieg Rangers, while the five others of the unit became the supporting members of the Blitz Team who assisted them in combat and logistics for dealing with the Inhuman Gozerian League. * Blitz Blasters/Blitz Swords: It has two modes: blaster and knight (sword and shield). * Power Bazooka ** Dragon Bazooka ** Griffin Bazooka ** Pegasus Bazooka ** Mermaid Bazooka ** Phoenix Bazooka * Sphinx Laser Rifle Vehicles * Blitz Cycles: Each Blitzkrieg Rangers rides on of these motorcycles. * Blitz Cruiser: 4WD for the entire quintet. Zords * Shuttle base: This is the shuttle that transports the team's zords to the danger zone, and is the first Terran-made carrier to travel into space. It can fire lasers from the sides of the cockpit. Originally a Space Shuttle been modified for Earth Defense Force. * Blitz Jet * Blitz Copter * Blitz Tank ** Blitzkrieg Megazord See Also Category:Ranger Teams Category:Toonwriter